February 14th
by Mah Potter
Summary: Eu odeio Valentine's Day. É uma data puramente comercial, e todos esses corações me enjoam. E o fato de que eu vou dar um chocolate a Tiago Potter só piora tudo isso. TL Shortfic.


**N.A**.:_ Fic escrita num momento de ódio para com datas comerciais. Certo. Isso é loucura_._ A única data que me irrita mesmo é 14 de Março, que é realmente uma data sem significado especial. White's Day. Ódio, ódio, ódio. x)_

_Agora, essa fic exprime um pouco dessa minha raiva e um pouco da crença que eu ainda tenho. Espero sinceramente que lhe agrade, embora o Valentine's Day já tenha passado._

_E eu também espero que as 16 pessoas para quem eu dei chocolate retribuam no próximo dia 14. Mesmo sendo uma data comercial._

_.-. Para a Patty - que ficou chocada com a minha descrença - e a Gabi - que eu espero que leia._

_.-. Os P.O.V's da fics são alterados, só para informar. E reviews são indicadas, também. Eu as adoraria. _x )

_

* * *

_

**_February 14th._**

_Eu odeio Valentine's Day._

Não é uma boa frase para ser o primeiro pensamento do dia, mas, verdade seja dita, não tenho boas lembranças desse data – e acordar ouvindo um bando de garotas excitadas comentando o que vão dar ou o que ganharam não contribui muito para a minha crença de que o dia vai ser bom.

Reviro os olhos e olho no relógio de pulso que esqueci de tirar ontem à noite para dormir. _Sete horas da manhã. _Quando essas garotas iriam acordar a esse horário numa manhã de terça-feira? Elas mal chegam em cima da hora para as aulas!

Certo. Respirar fundo – é o que Alice calmamente me manda fazer quando percebe que estou irritada. E contar até dez – Marlene completa, do mesmo modo calmo que Alice. E eu, nem um pouco tão calma quanto elas, apenas obedeço. Esse ritual estranhamente funciona.

Assim, inspiro lentamente e fecho os olhos. Deixo a respiração presa por vários segundos até soltá-la, também lentamente. Torno a fazer isso então, conto até dez em voz baixa e clara – não preciso me preocupar com a opinião de ninguém. Duvido que me ouviriam no meio de todo essa confusão – isto é, no meio do som das conversas _maravilhosas _das outras setimanistas, que agora comentam sobre o que vão usar no almoço. É absolutamente idiota isso, porque elas farão um escândalo depois quando alguém derrubar seu suco de abóbora na roupa delas – o que, invariavelmente acontece. Marlene revira os olhos e diz que é uma maldição, no que Alice contesta – mas eu julgo que seja porque Alice está muito feliz com Frank para ligar para uma maldição. E embora eu suspeite seriamente que ela ainda esteja dormindo, alheia ao som das conversas no nosso dormitório, Alice também está animada para o dia de hoje. Ouvi Frank comentar que planejara uma surpresa para ela – e eu apenas sorri a isso. É natural. Namorados fazem surpresas para namoradas e vice-versa. Então, que razão eu teria para odiar tal data?

Primeiro de tudo, eu não tenho namorado. Não que eu lamente esse ponto. Ano passado eu tinha. E passei 14 de fevereiro junto com ele. Se não foi o pior dia da minha vida, chegou perto. Descobri que todo aquele excesso de chocolates, de balas, de corações me fazia enjoar. Infelizmente o meu então namorado não teve a mesma opinião – e então me cobriu com _todo o excesso de chocolates, balas e corações. _Nada contra isso, afinal. A maioria das garotas gosta. Tenho a impressão de que no fundo também gosto. Mas no momento eu não estava favorável aquilo, de modo que nosso namoro não durou mais que uma semana depois disso. Eu não me surpreenderia se Henry também passasse a detestar Valentine's Day depois disso. Ou talvez ele tenha encontrado uma garota que seja apaixonada por tais sutilezas.

Segundo, eu nunca vi grande coisa na data. Até os dez anos a data se resumia em dar um chocolate comprado para meu pai, que sorria e me beijava na testa, agradecendo – em um ano, Petúnia e eu nos juntamos e resolvemos dar uma bonita cesta para ele. Bom, até aí eu não tinha consciência da magia, de modo que quando me irritei por Petúnia pegar a maior parte do crédito para si, a cesta pegou fogo. Nunca tinha visto chocolate queimado – _queimado mesmo _– e o gosto era absurdamente horrível. Foi nesse ano – eu tinha oito ou nove anos – que primeiro passei a não ver tanta graça assim. Era mais um dia afinal, não?

Dos onze aos catorze, as coisas passam lentamente a mudar de figura. Eu mandava por coruja o meu presente para o meu pai, mas eu e mais algumas garotas já passavam a enxergar as coisas de um outro modo. Garotos com a mesma idade são comprovadamente infantis e não dão bola para isso. Do mesmo modo, rapazes mais velhos não olham para pequenas garotas primeiranistas, nem mesmo em 14 de Fevereiro. Essa era uma idade frustrada para algumas pessoas. Para mim... Eu já me decidira que era apenas um dia altamente comercial. Criado para vender e para os comerciantes lucrarem. Só isso.

Dos catorze para frente, eu já tinha a total noção do que era realmente uma data comercial. Mas se antes eu recusava a participar disso – _hipocrisia, _eu chamava –, começava a vir na minha cabeça que afinal não podia ser uma data tão ruim assim. Alguns presentes começavam a aparecer, alguns ousados – marcando encontros ou com o nome do autor escrito em letras perfeitas -, outros mais tímidos – assinados com um apelido invariavelmente romântico, que fazia Marlene e Alice rirem junto comigo. Mas nenhum deles eram entregues ao vivo – exceto o de Tiago Potter.

A essa altura, ele já era _popular. _Uma expressão estranha e que Alice rebatia que também servia para mim. Nunca acreditei muito nisso. Potter é _sim _popular. Como não podia ser? Ele é apanhador da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória e no sexto se tornaria Capitão da Equipe. Nada de muito novo. É bom em Transfiguração e Feitiços e principalmente em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E, claro, deve ter um recorde já de detenções – porque o _grande e maravilhoso e popular_ Tiago Potter não consegue se controlar. Enfeitiça pessoas ao acaso e faz o que bem lhe entende, _só porque pode._

O que estou pensando? Eu não deveria estar divagando desse modo sobre Tiago Potter. Primeiro porque eu estava falando sobre os vários motivos pelos quais Valentine's Day não é meu dia favorito do ano. Segundo... Bom, Tiago Potter é monitor-chefe junto comigo agora e entre muitos aspectos – aos quais eu jamais ligaria algum a ele – não está tão ruim no cargo. Na verdade, ele é até mais responsável do que eu admitiria. E divertido, ás vezes – vezes que incluem quando não enfeitiçam ninguém ou quando mantêm uma conversa decente comigo. E o seu perfume não é ruim. Na verdade, eu... _Pára._

São lugares muito obscuros para minha mente andar.

Onde eu comecei? Ah, sim, sobre os presentes de Tiago Potter. O primeiro ele me entregara pessoalmente, com um sorriso obviamente satisfeito na face – uma enorme caixa cheia de chocolates – que variavam no recheio – fora o que ele me entregara. Lhe sorri agradecida, por um momento, antes de meramente lhe dar as costas e partir para meu dormitório. Jamais vi a sua cara, mas duvido que ele tenha ficado feliz. Tiago Potter deveria estar esperando que eu lhe beijasse ou que dissesse que aquilo fora a melhor coisa que eu já ganhara. Bom, de certo modo, ele me dera _grande _coisa. No ano seguinte foi a mesma coisa – com a diferença que junto ao presente veio seu _adorável_ convite para sair comigo. A essa altura ele já enfeitiçara pessoas suficientes para me fazer enjoar a simples menção de seu nome, mas o convite ao vivo e no meio do Salão Principal, apinhado de gente me olhando, me fez parar, por um momento, antes de devolver-lhe a caixa sem nem a abrir, com a minha _adorável _resposta – "_Não"._

O sexto ano foi estranho. Tiago Potter estava na Ala Hospitalar pelo que eu soube mais tarde, mas mesmo assim ele me entregou um presente. Foi a única vez em que o vi num aspecto miserável – lá para as dez horas da noite do Valentine's Day quando ele após sair do Hospital veio me entregar outra caixa de chocolates – e sem me dar tempo para negar ou qualquer outra coisa, meramente pediu desculpas pelo horário tão tarde e subiu para o próprio dormitório. Potter sempre foi estranho, mas isso superara qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse feito.

E agora... Eu espero que ele não tente me dar nada esse ano. Sinceramente. Afinal...

_Eu vou dar. _

E isso, mais que nunca, já faz eu sentir calafrios de pensar em 14 de fevereiro.

* * *

A voz de McGonagall vai diminuindo em entonação a cada fração de segundo que passa. Chacoalho minha cabeça – eu divago em várias aulas, desde as que envolvem as risadas de Flitwick ou mesmo durante os aromas doces das aulas de poções – o que, geralmente, resultam nos meus caldeirões queimados -, mas em Transfiguração isso é raro acontecer. É uma matéria que virtualmente não preciso saber – porque eu _já _sei -, mas assim mesmo eu ouço Minerva McGonagall – ou talvez seja sua face severa e sua voz imponente que não me faça desviar a atenção dela em outros dias. _Outros dias._

Droga. Eu sei que o que ela estava falando era importante. Alguma coisa sobre transfiguração em outras pessoas, que não é tão fácil quando _se _transformar. Os erros podem ser horríveis – e ela estava falando bem claramente sobre como não cometer tais erros. Eu até prestaria atenção nisso – McGonagall _cobra _que eu seja uma pessoa mais disciplinada por eu ter sido nomeado Monitor-Chefe -, mas como eu já pensei antes, hoje não é um dia qualquer.

Se eu dissesse isso a alguma pessoa, a resposta invariavelmente seria a mesma, com uma ligeira diferença que iria depender da idade ou do sexo. Uma garota de seis anos diria que é o dia de Saint Valentine, e que deveriam dar chocolate ao pai e aos amigos. Uma garota com 12 já diria que é o dia em que "os namorados dão presentes uns aos outros" e depois começaria a murmurar o nome de quantas pessoas gostaria de receber um mimo nesse dia, embora saiba que é impossível – o que não acontece tanto entre as garotas mais velhas – que agora chamam 14 de Fevereiro como o 'Valentine's Day'. O verbo, para elas, muda da terceira para a primeira pessoa – e o interesse na relação de ganhar/dar presentes muda. A amizade nunca é o interesse máximo nos presentes dela – ao menos é o que ouvi algumas garotas dizendo ano passado. Da minha parte… depende.

Homens são, por natureza, mais lentos emocionalmente. Verdade. Não me incomodo nem um pouco com isso. Eu não prestei muita atenção as garotas – ao menos, não mais atenção do que reparar nos seus sorrisos ou olhos – até os 13 ou quatorze anos. É quando os hormônios se fazem presente que… hum… lhes damos atenção devida. De qualquer modo, todos os anos dou uma caixinha de chocolates a algumas amigas – _sim, _amigas. Não que elas não sejam interessantes – é só que todo mundo sabe quem é a única pessoa que realmente faz diferença para mim – a mesma pessoa que é a razão de eu não prestar atenção a essa aula de Transfiguração.

Para variar, eu não fiz nada dessa vez – _não mesmo. _McGonagall, entretanto, não acreditou muito nisso e depois de ter dado uma detenção a Sirius para sábado à noite nos separou. Sirius resmungou, mas se sentou pacientemente ao lado de Marlene McKinnon – que sorriu para _ela _enquanto _ela _arrumava suas coisas e sem nenhuma palavra veio se sentar ao meu lado.

Minha mão já acostumada voou para o cabelo – eu acabei com muitos hábitos, mas esse é eterno – e _ela _sorriu daquele modo com que costuma sorrir para mim – uma mistura pura de reprovação e diversão por eu ter feito alguma coisa – antes de virar a face. Por um momento jurei que ela estava _corada._

Bom, eu já fiquei perto de Lily Evans várias vezes para estar _acostumado _com isso. Talvez seja todo o clima de Dia dos Namorados ao meu redor – Diane Lloyd e Carl Beckham já foram reprovados três vezes por se beijarem em aula – ou porque Lily Evans me parece um tanto estranha hoje, mas está difícil prestar atenção – o que é mesmo que McGonagall estava falando? – em qualquer outra coisa que não seja o perfume agradável que emana dos cabelos vermelhos de Lily, o brilho de devaneio nos olhos sensacionalmente verdes – adicionado ao sorriso maroto nos lábios dela, um sorriso que mescla a hesitação e a decisão. Cinco meses convivendo com Evans - em situações que variam desde uma reunião enfadonha até a diversão de enfeitar o Salão Principal – são suficientes para eu saber que ela está diferente – ou _incomum. _Cinco meses podem ser muito culturais – o modo com que seus olhos se estreitam quando está com raiva... Ou o sorriso que brilha em seus olhos quando está feliz...

Lily consegue...

– Potter? – suponho que eu esteja ficando louco. Pensar tanto em Lily Evans um dia afetaria meu cérebro, afirmava Sirius. E quando ele dizia isso, eu apenas meneava a cabeça. Ficar demente não é nem um terço do preço que eu pagaria por Lily. Bom, após três anos uma pessoa meio que começa a perder esperanças de alguma coisa. – Potter? – pisco. Não é que não era devaneio? Lily está me olhando, seus olhos mais terrenos, porém o mesmo sorriso hesitantemente decidido. Sorrio tolamente. Para quê mentir? Eu ainda sou inteiramente apaixonado por ela.

Uma paixão sem esperanças, na verdade.

* * *

Esse sorriso dele – um tanto idiota_ – _está me deixando ligeiramente atrapalhada – não totalmente no sentido de incomodar – os olhos – _castanhos, cor de chocolate – _percorreram toda a minha face antes de se fixar nos meus próprios olhos. 

– Potter? – chamei mais uma vez, a terceira na minha conta. Ele tornou a pestanejar e o sorriso idiota sumiu de sua face, para dar lugar aquela caricatura séria que ele resolvera assumir quando estava perto de mim. Tiago Potter _sabe _que nunca vai conseguir ser uma pessoa inteiramente responsável e austera, então finge ser. Isso me diverte.

– Sim, _mademoiselle. _– Ele declara, fazendo uma curvatura no apertado espaço entre o nosso banco e o detrás. Ri – e ao fazer isso Kelly Flint me lançou um olhar irritante. A ignorei. Por que eu deveria me preocupar com aquela Corvinal irritante? Kelly Flint fora namorada de Tiago Potter – _é, o _Potter – até exatamente um ano atrás. Imagino que Kelly não deva ver tanta graça assim no Valentine's Day também. Afinal, ela ainda me parece ser apaixonada por ele, apesar de Marlene ter me dito que ela o xingara de altos nomes no dormitório da Corvinal depois de ter terminado o namoro. Não que isso me interesse, claro. A vida emocional de Tiago Potter não me faz diferença – quando, _é claro, _não me envolve.

– Sem brincadeiras, Potter – digo, num tom divertido que obviamente diz o contrário. – Vamos, somos quase os últimos sentados aqui.

– Hein?

Demoro um segundo para perceber a confusão estampada em seus olhos.

– Temos que praticar, não ouviu a Profª McGonagall?

– Praticar? Nós dois? – ele torna e, revirando os olhos, rio e o faço se levantar e andar até o espaço mais vazio no canto da sala para treinos diretos.

– Sinceramente, Tiago, em que mundo você estava? – e ainda alegre, saco a varinha enquanto ele imita o meu gesto, por um segundo olhando-me maravilhado. Então quando abre a boca para falar algo, a professora pigarreia.

– Se todos prestaram atenção às dicas não haverá problemas. O proposto de hoje é fazer o cabelo da pessoa a frente crescer. Uma tarefa absolutamente simples, mas que pode ter resultados drásticos se feito errado. Por favor, _se concentrem _– e sorrio para mim mesma quando o olhar severo de McGonagall passa por nossas faces, como se desafiasse alguém a errar.

Meneio a cabeça distraidamente. Meus pensamentos haviam viajado um pouco durante a sua aula – por lugares que eu consideraria perigos demais – mas ainda assim eu estivera atenta a suas instruções – nada muito difícil, sinceramente.

– Você primeiro – digo a Tiago, calma, enquanto as primeiras pessoas já vão praticando.

– Não... Pode ir – ele declara, numa voz gentil demais. Por um momento tenho a impressão de que ele me pareceu satisfeito quando ergui a varinha para ir, de fato, primeiro. Então isso some e com um complicado floreio, executo o feitiço.

Nada acontece.

Sem me abalar – Tiago olha assustado para mim como se esperasse que eu tivesse acertado de primeira – torno a repetir o gesto, as instruções de McGonagall flutuando em minha mente. Faço o estranho movimento com a varinha e, então, finalmente, algo acontece. Uma franja do seu cabelo cresce assustadoramente – me engasgo com meu riso.

– Desculpe – digo, tornando a fazer o floreio reverso. A franja volta ao tamanho normal. – Posso tentar de novo? – pergunto. Ele me olha incerto mas acena de qualquer modo. Potter deve estar imaginando que eu faria algo absurdamente errado. Seria engraçado, sem dúvida.

Dessa vez, porém, o feitiço dá certo. Em menos de dez segundos seu cabelo cresce até o chão, igualmente, deixando um efeito muito estranho – os cabelos rebeldes dele estão totalmente lisos. Todo mundo pára para olhar – e a maioria cai na risada.

– Parabéns, Lily – ele diz, sua voz abafada, e descubro que não me importo dele me chamar pelo nome. – Agora quer fazer voltar ao normal? – exclama, afastando o cabelo para me olhar. Rio dele e, por um momento, olho diretamente nos olhos dele.

_Chocolate.

* * *

_

Lily não me lançou um olhar sequer desde que o sino tocou – há vinte minutos atrás – e McGonagall nos liberou. Eu não me atrevo a tentar uma conversa, porém – a visão de Lily Evans, sem cabelos – ainda linda, ainda linda – e com a pele vermelha – não pára de flutuar diante dos meus olhos. Não tentei me explicar a ela – como lhe dizer que _ela _era a _razão _de eu não ter prestado atenção na aula?

Não que eu devia estar pensando em Lily – divago, jogando-me numa poltrona da Sala Comunal, com Rabicho e Almofadinhas comentando o meu estrondoso feitiço. Meneio a cabeça e puxo uma longa quantidade de tarefa que eu e Sirius deixamos para fazer hoje – e que, por acaso, é para entregar amanhã. Bocejo e finjo silêncio estudioso, no que ninguém questiona. Meus pensamentos, porém, estão bem longe do fato de que planta tem veneno nas pétalas ou de que flor apresenta odor perfumado. Sinceramente.

Meus pensamentos já têm forma definida. Quase um metro e setenta. Olhos incrivelmente verdes. Cabelos ruivos. Gênio forte. E não tem interesse nenhum em mim. Nem eu deveria ter por ela. Há mais ou menos um ano eu declarei que bastava para mim. De tal modo, há tempos Lily não houve meu fatídico convite para sairmos juntos.

Não que eu lamente essa parte. Para que vou convidar alguém para sair quando essa pessoa não quer sair comigo?

– É uma pergunta que eu fazia mentalmente a você toda vez que falava com Evans, Tiago – Sirius declara, e com um solavanco volto a Terra. A face de Sirius não é exatamente o que eu gostaria de ver quando poderia estar pensando na angelical de Lily, mas o sorriso dele – convencido demais – me irrita. Relembro o que ele me disse e meneio a cabeça. Sirius não pode ler pensamentos.

Sinceramente.

– Só de vez em quando, Pontas – Sirius retorna, e ergo as sobrancelhas. Meu olhar vai dele para Rabicho – segurando o riso - e de volta a Sirius.

– Você não... – começo e então paro. Os dois caem na risada. E, lentamente, eu também.

– Falando em voz alta. _Novamente. _Está ficando meio louco, não?

Ignoro o comentário de Sirius. _Droga. _Eu já devia ter perdido essa mania idiota de deixar escapar alguns dos meus pensamentos – aliás, eu _já _perdi. Isso foi só um lapso. Distração, talvez. Todo aquele incidente com Lily mexeu com todos os meus neurônios – que felizmente, eu tenho. Sirius diria que _não parece. _

Lily provavelmente concordaria.

– Ou será que é paixão? – Sirius pergunta, rindo – caninamente -, enquanto duas corujas pousam ao seu lado, uma brigando com a outra, ambas com duas caixas em forma de coração nos bicos. Fico observando-o acariciar as cabeças da coruja e então abrir as caixas, após olhar brevemente os cartões.

– Falando em paixões... – digo, rindo debochado, olhando Sirius pegar um dos bombons – em forma de coração, para variar – e enfiá-lo na boca. – De quem são?

– Não sei – ele diz, fazendo uma careta. – _Argh_! Alguém misturou Feijão de Todos os Sabores com isso... Belo presente de Valentine's Day! Chocolate com Cerveja Amanteigada...

– Não é ruim – Rabicho retruca, servindo-se de um dos bombons, no que o acompanho. Dei sorte – havia um com sabor de caramelo – e, pela careta de Pedro, decido que não quero saber qual era o sabor do dele. Em vez disso, me viro para Sirius. Grande erro.

– Então – seu tom indica que não se importou nem um pouco com as caixas nem pretende se importar. E também não quer ser importunado com o assunto. Sirius tem manias muito estranhas às vezes. – Eu _não _sou estranho, Pontas! – Sirius diz, franzindo a testa, enquanto eu dou um tapa na minha própria.

_Parar de pensar em voz alta – _minha meta para os próximos trinta anos, urgentemente. Talvez seja hereditário. Talvez seja uma maldição. Uma bruxa maluca lançou um feitiço em mim. Ou algo do tipo. Insano.

– _Estranho _– ele acrescenta – é essa sua mania. Você não tinha parado com ela?

– Ah, sim, eu tinha – digo, irritado, aceitando mais um bombom só para não ter que falar nada.

– Então você deve ter um motivo forte para causar essa _distração._

Continuo fingindo não ouvi-lo, o que é uma tarefa fácil – o gosto de laranja com chocolate não sai da minha boca.

– Kelly Flint passou a aula toda te olhando – Sirius continua, e um sorriso se forma nos meus lábios. Então era disso que ele estava falando? Totalmente ridículo. Aliás, a situação em si é ridícula. Kelly me xingou de todos os nomes possíveis quando nós terminamos e agora quer reatar. _Ridículo_, penso de novo, conjurando um copo com água para mim. – Devia estar irritada porque você não parava de babar pela Evans...

Agora sim eu me engasgo. Sirius faz uma cara de vitória – sim, ele chegou aonde queria e encontrou ouro. Estava tão evidente assim o fato de eu não conseguir desviar minha atenção de Lily?

– Não sei como você reparou nisso – disparo, olhando-o, furioso – com McKinnon sentada ao _seu _lado. Ela era só risos a aula inteira.

Ainda que não tenha conseguido fazer ele se atrapalhar, fico satisfeito com o efeito das minhas palavras. Sirius fica sem palavras por alguns segundos, e então franze a testa – o meu amigo canino tem forte alergia a qualquer tipo de relação amorosa, por mais apaixonado que esteja.

– Não sei do que você está querendo dizer – ele replica, parecendo escolher as palavras. – Eu me baseio em fatos, não em _suposições. _

Troco um olhar com Rabicho – e ambos o desviamos para não rir. Sirius estava blefando e nós sabíamos disso.

– Mas voltando ao ponto de início – não agüento e sorrio diante das palavras de Sirius. Mudar de assunto bruscamente é uma tática velha demais para Almofadinhas. Honestamente. A essa altura – quatro anos portando o título de 'Maroto' – ele já devia ter classe. – O que eu queria saber... O que planejou para hoje?

– Planejar... Como assim? – pergunto, na hora em que uma coruja parda entra pela janela e despeja uma caixa em minha cabeça. – Ai!

Sirius toma o cartão antes que eu reaja.

– _Feliz Valentine's Day. – _Ele recita, com uma careta. – É daquela garota da Lufa-Lufa, a Johnson. Hum, ela não é feia, Pontas. É muito nova para você, mas se você esperar dois anos...

– Fica quieto – digo, de mau humor, enfiando um sapo de chocolate inteiro na minha boca.

Rabicho e Almofadinhas trocam um olhar – aquilo me dá a impressão de ser uma piada secreta entre eles.

– A verdade – Pedro começa, sorrindo – é que por mais bonita que Helen Johnson seja...

– Ela não tem olhos verdes... – Sirius completou, com o mesmo sorriso. – Nem cabelos ruivos. Nem o sorriso encantador...

– Pára! – disparo, quase num grito, atraindo a atenção de alguns sextanistas. Me volto novamente para o pergaminho, em dúvida se o que mais me irritou foi Sirius falando que comparo todas as garotas com Lily Evans – o que é verdade – ou dele ter dito que o sorriso de Lily é encantador – o que também é verdade.

Os lábios dela formam um ângulo perfeito e os olhos brilham – a fórmula do seu sorriso encantador. Bem simples. E infalível.

– Não fique bravo, Pontas – Sirius continua, imperturbável. – A verdade doe às vezes, mas...

Lanço-lhe um olhar que diz claramente: _cala a boca._

– Continua bravo – ele nota, rindo. – O que preparou para hoje? – torna.

– Planejar... Como assim? – _Dèja Vu. _Sem dúvida. Mas eu trapaceei. Repeti a pergunta de propósito. Certo. Apelar para velhos truques sem classe é uma tática excelente.

– Hoje é Valentine's Day. Você _tem _que ter feito presente para Evans, principalmente agora que os dois são _monitores_ – e fez uma careta.

Suspiro e fecho os olhos por dois segundos – eternos segundos. A imagem de Lily me vem na cabeça por um momento que me parece infinito – _aquele _sorriso encantador; o modo como ela parece flutuar quando anda – ou o modo como _eu _flutuo quando ela sorri ou diz algo.

– Eu já desisti de Lily Evans há muito tempo – digo, lentamente, sem encará-lo, me levantando. – E essa é a minha resposta.

* * *

Marlene e Alice me encaram – dizer que elas estão espantadas é pouco. Ambas tem o queixo caído – e não literalmente – e os olhos arregalados. Desvio os olhos e continuo a beber o suco que Madame Pomfrey me deu para amenizar o gosto horrível da Poção para a minha pele voltar a sua cor natural – eu estava parecendo alguém que tinha ido a praia e se queimado muito. Uma _pimenta _– como Alice me chamara, rindo. 

Abaixo a cabeça no momento em que as duas saem do seu estado de estupor – para _rirem. _As duas garotas – a Corvinal e a Grifinória, a morena e a loira – riem como eu tenho certeza de que jamais tinha rido antes.

– _Finalmente! _– disseram as duas, em uníssono, se abraçando, contentes, como se o Natal fosse hoje.

As encaro em dúvida – então, depois de alguns segundos, dou um sorriso incerto também.

– Isso não tem graça – replico, num tom estranhamente calmo, pousando o copo na mesa e me encostando nos travesseiros da cama.

– Bom, na verdade, tem – Alice retrucou, sentando-se na beirada da cama. – Eu enumero ou você...? – e olhou para Marlene, que sentou-se do outro lado.

– Se você parar para pensar – começou Marlene, franzindo a testa num gesto característico -, aí está você, rosa, deitada na cama da Ala Hospitalar, nos dizendo que _vai dar um presente _para Tiago Potter.

– Um garoto que, por acaso, você odiava até um ano atrás.

– E, que, ainda por acaso, se tornou monitor junto com você, o que é ainda mais improvável...

– Que o fato de você estar a fim dele. Há muito tempo, na verdade.

– Há mais tempo do que você admite, mas...

– PELO AMOR DE DEUS! – grito, tentando me levantar, mas a poção líquida balança em meu estômago e me sinto enjoada. – Só porque eu vou dar um chocolate a ele não quer dizer que eu queira... sei lá... _casar com ele._

– Então você já pensou em casamento? – Marlene perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. – Rápido assim?

Fico sem fala por alguns segundos e viro a cara, ignorando o fato de que – em momentos de delírio – surge uma linda imagem na minha cabeça de como seria se casar com Tiago Potter.

_Ridículo._

– Mas você tem que admitir que há alguma coisa – ponderou Alice, numa voz baixa e tranqüila.

Pisquei.

– Eu não sei o que você quer dizer por "alguma coisa".

Alice sorri.

– Você não é idiota, Lily. Sabe do que eu estou falando. Você _gosta _de estar com ele. Você _gosta _dele.

Reviro os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que sinto minha bochecha queimar, corando – fato que deve passar despercebido, já que a minha face inteira está rosa.

A idéia de _gostar de Tiago Potter _aparece freqüentemente nos meus sonhos – pesadelos. É uma idéia assustadora, na verdade. Eu _não posso _estar... _apaixonada _por ele.

– Isso é impossível – murmuro, com mais coragem do que evidentemente sinto. Minha voz sai trêmula. – Impossível.

– Por quê? – Alice pergunta, erguendo as sobrancelhas em descrença.

– Você teria motivos para gostar dele – Marlene acrescenta, num tom que sugeria estar lidando com uma menina de dois anos. – Você passa bastante tempo com ele. Tempo suficiente para descobrir que ele não é idiota apesar de fazer coisas idiotas às vezes.

– E Tiago mudou. Não é tão arrogante quanto antes e... nunca mais tentou te chamar para sair – ela completa, trocando um olhar com Marlene, que meneia a cabeça.

– Isso não é bem motivo para comemorar – Marlene pondera. – Se ele ainda a convidasse, tudo seria mais fácil...

– Eu duvido – Alice retruca, também meneando a cabeça. Ambas parecem esquecidas da minha presença. – Lily sempre foi cabeça-dura demais para dar o braço a torcer...

– É, mas aí ela não precisaria ter problemas em arranjar uma desculpa.

– Mas isso não é problema – Alice disse, parecendo surpresa. – Ela pode dizer que é um presente qualquer para um amigo...

– Essa é a questão. Lily quer que pareça que seja para um amigo, mas não quer que ele interprete como sendo para um amigo, mesmo que pareça que é para um amigo, embora não seja para um amigo. Porque se ele entende que é um presente de amigo não vai ter o efeito que Lily esperava e tudo vai continuar assim... _amigável._

Me engasgo com o suco que estava tomando – Alice e Marlene parecem perceber a minha presença e sorriem, culpadas – mas eu própria estou rindo da teoria conspiratória delas.

– Eu não gosto dele – digo, calma, me apoiando nos travesseiros e passando a mão pelo meus cabelos recém-compridos. – Ao menos... não do jeito que você estão pensando.

Alice e Marlene evitam se olhar – não que eu dê muita atenção nisso. No momento a minha cabeça está na caixa de chocolates que encomendei de uma loja trouxa em Londres – ou que pedi para minha mãe encomendar - há quinze dias. Um sorriso – estranho – se forma nos meus lábios. Eu não menti quando disse a elas que eu não gostava dele do jeito que elas estavam pensando – isso, sinceramente, não tem a mínima lógica.

Ok, ok. _No amor, não há lógica_ – minha querida mãe me recitava com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios – e quando eu dizia que não concordava, seu sorriso se atenuava – _um dia você irá descobrir._

_Por que não agora?_

Porque é impossível. Honestamente. No entanto... Eu sorrio tanto quando estou com ele – uma coisa sem lógica... E eu passei praticamente dezembro inteiro ao seu lado, arrumando as coisas para o Natal, e ele fica pacientemente na biblioteca comigo, e transforma um estudo chato sobre Transfiguração Humana em algo divertido...

Eu preciso parar com tais pensamentos. Urgentemente. Não vou terminar como Diane Lloyd e Carl Beckham que levaram uma detenção – separados – por terem passado a aula inteira aos beijos.

Tudo começou com um simples presente – vai terminar assim. Eu não posso me apaixonar por Tiago Potter. Eu não vou.

Não em pleno Valentine's Day. Não vou deixar essa data comercial me conquistar – eu não vou ser parte de um esquema montado por vendedores apenas interessados em vender.

Sinceramente.

* * *

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Marlene McKinnon solta um riso dramático quando lhe pergunto onde Lily está – Franzo a testa. Essa é uma atitude _bem _estranha para uma pessoa, mas considero que ela deve estar bem acostumada a risadas hoje depois de ter passado uma aula ao lado de Almofadinhas – mais estranho que isso, _impossível_ – ou dos quinze cartões de Valentine's Day que ouvi que ela recebeu. Bom, Marlene não é feia e é popular – fitando-lhe os olhos azuis dá para entender a razão dos cartões – não que eu esteja interessado nela. McKinnon, por acaso, é amiga de Lily. 

E por mais que eu negue, eu ainda sou apaixonado, _sim, _por aquela ruiva. Que Sirius não leia meus pensamentos agora, por favor!

– Hein? – Marlene finalmente pára de rir e me olhar, intrigada. Vários alunos da Corvinal também estão me olhando e reviro os olhos. Pronto! Sou um louco que pensa em voz alta!

E que, _por favor, _eu não tenha pensado isso também.

– Onde Lily está? – torno a perguntar, fingindo ignorar o meu pensamento.

Ela sorri.

– Por que eu deveria lhe dizer? – pergunta, sua voz alta e clara, mantendo a atenção dos ouvintes da nossa conversa.

– Porque eu perguntei – respondo, de má vontade, quando percebo a sua intenção de tornar a conversa pública.

– Talvez na Sala Comunal... – McKinnon sugere, um brilho maroto em seus olhos.

– Não, ela não está. – digo, em voz baixa. – Acabei de sair de lá.

– Por que tanto interesse, Potter?

– Porque eu tenho que pedir desculpas a ela! – falo, cansado.

– Você pode pedir depois... Ou é tão urgente?

– McKinnon... O que exatamente você quer saber?

– Se você ainda gosta dela. Se ainda está interessado em lutar por ela.

Isso soa bem dramático e romântico, e pondero por alguns segundos – uma imagem irônica de um cavaleiro correndo por vales ensolarados em direção a um castelo – onde a sua linda princesa ruiva o espera.

Lily, é claro, é uma princesa – mas não está à espera.

– Eu só quero saber onde ela está – digo, lentamente, no mesmo tom com que falei para Sirius que eu não estava apaixonado. A única diferença é que se para Sirius havia cem por cento de mentiras, para McKinnon há uma fração de verdade. Eu quero encontrar Lily. Mas o 'só' é exagero.

Marlene suspira. Irritada, talvez. Ela esperava a minha declaração de amor eterno a Lily Evans agora, nesse Salão Principal. Marlene teria vibrado, sem dúvida.

– Biblioteca. E não diga que fui eu que contei.

Agradeço a ela e dou meia-volta. Sirius e Remo me olham, curioso, quando me aproximo e me sento à mesa, sem disposição para comer.

– O que foi? – Sirius pergunta, sua voz embolada pela comida. Reviro os olhos, mas Pedro responde por mim.

– O problema de sempre – ele diz, rindo. – Aquele dos olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos.

Lamento sinceramente que Rabicho esteja sentado do outro lado da mesa e eu não posso lhe dar um tapa – Almofadinhas e Aluado riem escandalosamente; me dou conta de que, entre os Marotos e McKinnon, minha vida pessoal vai ser bem divulgada por Hogwarts – eu nunca tive problemas em esconder de alguém que eu sou louco por Lily Evans, porque isso não me afeta – mas, por acaso, _afeta Lily._

Então é tolerar-te e abster-te.

– Muito engraçado, _Pedrinho._

– Mas tem relação com Evans, não tem? – ele rebate, um sorriso maroto em sua face. Franzo a testa – Rabicho não é tão idiota às vezes, embora aparente.

– Eu só queria saber onde ela está – respondo, sentindo-me estranho por ter dito as mesmas palavras para McKinnon.

– Na biblioteca – Remo disse, no mesmo momento. – Encontrei ela saindo da Ala Hospitalar e a acompanhei até...

– Você e Lily? – pergunto, ligeiramente irritado, ao que Remo meneia a cabeça, impaciente.

– É – Sirius interfere, rindo. – E o Aluado aqui deixou de ser _aluado _e aproveitou o momento para declarar a sua grande e fervorosa paixão a Evans. Se casam no mês que vem.

Rabicho ri – até mesmo Remo solta uma risada. Faço uma careta, dividido entre levar aquilo a sério ou não. Sirius pára de rir, por um momento, para me dar um tapa no ombro.

– Pontas... É uma _brincadeira. _Remo **não **pediu a mão de Lily em casamento... Ou pediu? – e finge olhar seriamente para Remo.

Finalmente rio.

– Mas se você quer falar com ela, melhor se apressar – Aluado lembra, sorrindo. – Tem mais meia hora até a próxima aula.

Evito dizer em voz alta o que estou pensando – entre Lily e a aula de Slughorn, eu sinceramente fico com a ruiva. Troco um olhar com Sirius – que, eu sei, concorda sobre eu preferir Lily a aula de poções – e me levanto de novo, caminhando a biblioteca – meus pensamentos vão tomando estranhos rumos.

Calculo mentalmente – ao acaso – quando tempo levará para chegar até a biblioteca, cinco andares acima – se eu andar rápido, quinze minutos, talvez – acrescento de dois a três minutos para encontrar Lily e me sobram pouco mais de dez para falar com ela – correção: vou perder vários minutos provavelmente tentando convencer ela a falar comigo – e, finalmente, terei uns sete ou seis minutos para lhe entregar meu presente de Valentine's Day, levando em conta que _nada _de errado aconteça.

Perfeito.

* * *

É uma situação no mínima estranha – eu e Tiago Potter estamos parados um em frente ao outro, após a aula de Poções – ele acabou de explodir mil frases sem nexo – algo a ver com ter me procurado na biblioteca e não ter me encontrado... Isso deve fazer sentido, já que ele chegou atrasado para a aula – e quase perdeu cinqüenta pontos. Slughorn não estava num humor muito bom hoje. 

Carl Beckham e Diane Lloyd ainda não pararam de se beijar nas aulas - isso já está irritando.

Tiago respira fundo diversas vezes.

– Você está bem? – pergunto, como se achasse graça na situação – o que, de fato, acho. Tiago cora – sim, ele ficou vermelho. Dá para acreditar nisso?

Pela primeira vez na vida eu me sinto totalmente simpática com relação a Tiago Potter.

– É, eu, hum, na verdade... – ele olha ao redor e faz uma careta diante das faces expectativas dos outros Marotos e das minhas amigas e dos terceiranistas que esperam a próxima aula. – Não podíamos ter uma conversa mais... _particular?_

Abaixo a cabeça, ligeiramente irritada. Minha simpatia por ele quase some – então era isso que ele queria?

– Eu não tenho nada para falar, Potter – digo, me virando, a cabeça explodindo.

Eu sinceramente _odeio _14 de fevereiro – e todos esses corações, balas, confeites, declarações.

– Não... Não _nesse _sentido de particular, Lily – ele reclama, colocando a mão no meu ombro e me fazendo parar. Pestanejo. – Não vou tentar de agarrar ou algo do tipo.

Um sorriso escapa dos meus lábios ao pensar que Marlene e Alice replicariam que era isso exatamente o que eu queria.

Na cabeça delas, é claro.

– Certo – digo, brevemente, andando. Previsivelmente, Tiago me acompanha – viro a esquerda no corredor, num caminho que vai acabar dando no Salão Principal – apenas mais longo. Torno a sorrir, imaginando o que as minhas duas amigas diriam que eu devo fazer em um corredor deserto com Tiago Potter.

Eu estou ficando louca – honestamente. Malditos chocolates e corações. E confeites.

– Na verdade – ele começa, parecendo desconfortável –, eu queria fazer exatamente o que eu disse que não ia fazer.

Engasgo e me viro, incerta. Meu choque está estampado na minha face, sei disso.

– Você vai me agarrar? – pergunto, mordendo os lábios, nervosa. Tiago me olha, espantado. Nos encaramos por um momento, então, subitamente explodimos em risadas.

– Certo, isso foi idiota – ele diz, e o contemplo. O sorriso ainda está na minha face e não me importo. Tiago Potter me faz rir, por mais idiota que seja a situação – e ele sabe disso e também não se importa. _Amigos, _é como eu chamo.

_Enamorados _– vozes maliciosas diriam. Entenda-se Alice e Marlene. E Sirius Black, talvez. Remo seria mais gentil. Apenas pensaria.

– Eu queria te pedir desculpas. Primeiro.

Paro.

– Por, você sabe... – ele dá um passo e toca minha face, fazendo um arrepio _– irritante, _típico de 14 de fevereiro – percorrer meu corpo. Torço para que ele não tenha notado. – Sua pele. E seu cabelo... – Ele brinca momentaneamente com uma mecha qualquer do meu cabelo ruivo.

– Ah... – digo, revirando os olhos. – Não tem problema, já voltou ao normal mesmo... E você já pediu desculpas.

Meu olhar fica calmo agora. Tiago me olhar, ligeiramente culpado.

– Então...

– Então...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– ...

– Fale algo, Potter! – exclamo, e um sorriso sai junto. Eu não consigo mais ficar tão séria com Tiago Potter.

– Eu... Hum... Quero te entregar isso. – E, desviando o olhar, me estende uma caixa branca.

Os segundos passam lentamente agora.

– Eu... – eu estou absolutamente sem fala, meu olhar fixo na caixa, mil coisas passando na minha mente. De todas as vezes em que ele me deu presente em Valentine's Day, essa é a mais normal. Nenhuma cesta, nenhum convite, nenhuma ocasião estranha. Nada. Só um presente de amigo para amiga.

_Amizade._

– Obrigada – me ouço dizendo, pegando a caixa e desenlaçando-a. Há vários chocolates pequenos em forma de flores – _lírios. _– Você escolheu bem – acrescento, e sinto seu olhar sobre mim, mas continuo fitando a caixa.

– São seus favoritos, não? – ele pergunta, num tom mais confiante. Aceno afirmativamente e sorrio para mim mesmo. Devo ter dito qual é o meu tipo de flor favorito umas quinze vezes para Alice e mesmo assim ela me pergunta todo mês. E Tiago Potter sabe disso.

_Amizade._

Os segundos tornam a passar lentos. Há um silêncio, novamente, entre nós – mas não ouso fitá-lo. Os olhos de chocolate dele parecem pousados na minha face, mas quando finalmente ergo a cabeça, ele desvia o seu olhar.

– Eu acho... Bom, eu já vou embora. Quero dizer, não embora, eu vou subir... ou descer. Não sei. A gente se vê por aí, então...

Me viro para ele. Tiago Potter está se afastando e eu estou parada – _completamente imóvel _– o observando partir. O chocolate pesa na minha mão – e no meu bolso e na minha consciência.

_Amizade._

– Tiago! – é a segunda vez em que minha voz sai antes que eu pense totalmente sobre o assunto. Ele pára e se vira, hesitante. – Eu...

– Hum... fale – ele diz, parecendo já admitir uma derrota iminente. O encaro diretamente nos olhos, sem pressa.

– Eu não posso aceitar esse presente – digo, calma, colocando a caixa em suas mãos. Tiago não faz nenhum gesto.

– Eu meio que esperava, mas...

– Eu não vou aceitar – acrescento, ignorando-o, minha face impassível. – Não enquanto _você _não aceitar o meu – e, sem pestanejar, lhe entrego o _meu _presente, a _minha _caixa.

Pela primeira vez na vida, eu vejo Tiago Potter realmente surpreso. Abre e fecha a boca duas vezes antes de, enfim, respirar fundo e _sorrir._

Seus olhos de chocolate brilham de alegria.

– É justo – ele diz, sua voz mais animada do que eu ouvi o dia inteiro. – Então tome o seu.

E, junto com a já conhecida caixa que ele me devolve – sua mão tocando de leve a minha -, Tiago se inclina. Fecho os olhos – contra a minha vontade – momentaneamente enquanto sinto a leve ardência na minha face.

– Eu acho que você não deve acreditar muito na data, mas... Feliz Valentine's Day – ele diz, sem me olhar, examinando o meu presente. Não digo nada, estática. Tiago me lança um último olhar antes de se virar. – Vamos?

– Eu... eu já vou. Não, eu não vou. Ou talvez eu vá... Eu... eu esqueci uma coisa lá embaixo, eu vou voltar. – Ele acena e, sem dizer nada, começa a subir as escadas, me deixando ainda parada.

É só quando o sinal para a próxima aula toca que me dou conta de onde eu estou – parada, com a mão tocando o lugar onde ele me beijou, um sorriso de ponta a ponta em minha face.

Talvez 14 de fevereiro não seja um dia tão ruim afinal.

* * *


End file.
